


O Arco

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ele e a mais bela flor daquele jardim. Unidos no pequeno para sempre jurado debaixo daquele arco florido."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 2





	O Arco

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Pétalas caíam do arco florido sorrateiramente na grama verde, nenhuma delas atingia Caroline que, para Stefan, era a mais bela flor daquele jardim. 

Eles fizeram sua escolha e disseram _sim_ quando a hora chegou, selaram os lábios e sentiram a brisa afagar seus beijos, a mesma brisa que fazia aquelas pétalas caírem do arco.

Stefan ainda se lembrava das palavras cortantes de Caroline assim como ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele a deixou — tempos árduos aqueles em que o perdão dela estava ainda distante de seu peito, ainda inalcançável, ainda longe, ainda todos os sinônimos que aquela dolorosa expressão possuía.

As pétalas das flores bordadas no vestido de noiva, as pétalas das flores trançadas no arco florido, as pétalas nas flores do buquê, eram tantas as pétalas que Stefan tinha em seu campo de visão, mas, novamente, Caroline era a mais bela flor daquele jardim. 

Stefan não queria colhê-la, não queria arrancá-la do chão, não queria podar seus fios dourados, nem tampouco tirar proveito de seu pólen. 

Ele estava feliz apenas sentindo seu perfume, apenas admirando sua beleza, apenas celebrando aquela união que há tanto ele esperava.

Ele e a mais bela flor daquele jardim.

Unidos no pequeno _para_ _sempre_ jurado debaixo daquele arco florido.


End file.
